Just Friends
by Lemonly
Summary: Lo and Broseph are just friends...right?


_There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with  
It's cool, we're just friends, we walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual, it's cool, we're just  
_

Broseph watched as Lo walked past, one of her girlfriends on either side of her. She managed to escape their clutches and made her way over to him. Everyone thought they were together, but they were just friends. As they made their way to homeroom together, they ignored the points and whispers and the placing of bets. They were just friends.

_I don't want to lead you on  
No, but the truth is I've grown fond, yeah  
_

Broseph had tried dating, but he just felt like he was leading the girls on, and that made him feel really bad. He had started to compare every girl to Lo, and none of them came close. He had truly grown fond of Lo, well, a lot more than just fond.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen  
_

Everyone knew they were destined to be together, after all a guy and a girl can't be best friends without falling for each other, right? Broseph often found himself wondering when she would realize it. He had tried to deny as long as possible but, after a month of denying his feelings for her, he gave in. He wouldn't give up on her. He would love her forever.

_I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool 'cause we're just friends  
_

He had started to day dream during math one day, the only class they didn't have together. A plan began to form in his head. A plan for his future house. It would, of course, be on the island because Lo had once told him that she could never leave Paradise Island. And the house would be a two story white cottage, with a white picket fence and a garden of red roses. In other words, an exact replica of the dream house Lo had to draw for Art. But that was just a dream. After all, they were just friends.

_Small talk on IM, just one more sentences  
It's cool, we're just friends  
If I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day, yeah  
_

Broseph sat at his computer. It was almost midnight when he got an IM from Lo. They corresponded with one word responses, but they didn't need any more than that. They were best friends, hell, they could practically read each other's minds. If Broseph had his way, they would never have to stop talking.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen  
_

Even Ty knew that Broseph and Lo would eventually get together. He hated leaving them alone together. Broseph knew he loved her, she knew she loved him. They knew that, eventually, they would be together. Broseph hoped that it would be for forever.

_I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool 'cause we're just friends  
_

Broseph had memorized her drawing of her dream home and had envisioned three kids, two boys and a girl, running around. The girl was the youngest and looked just like her mother. One of the boys looked like Ty and the other a mix of Broseph and Lo. He shook his head, clearing the image but hoping that one day, it would be true. As of now, Lo was just his best friend.

_Thinking about how, we're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends, she walks down the aisle  
Seeing my face smile 'cause now, we're more than friends  
_

He couldn't believe it, after only a year of officially being together, she had said yes to his proposal. They were getting married today. As she walked down the aisle, Broseph's smile grew even more, practically splitting his face in half. They were finally more than friends, and neither could have been happier.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Till the end of time, till I'm on your mind, it'll happen, oh  
_

No one was surprised when they got together, or when they announced only a year later that they were getting married. It wasn't surprising when they told each other that they had been falling more and more in love with the other every day since they met. He wasn't that surprised when she told him that he had always been the only guy she ever thought of, because she was the only girl he ever thought of.

_We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking about when we used to be just friends  
_

They had begun building their house. He father had given them ownership of The Office and they were building their house on the land, just off of the beach. They were finally making their dreams come true. Broseph wanted to give Lo everything he could, starting with building he dream home. He couldn't wait to see a couple of kids running around. Hopefully, that would be happening soon.

_(La, la, la, la)  
(La, la, la, la)  
(La, la, la, la, la)  
When we used to be, when we used to be  
(La, la, la, la)  
(La, la, la, la)  
Just friends  
(La, la, la, la, la)  
When we used to be just friends_

Broseph couldn't be happier. His dream was finally coming true. He had his dream girl, the perfect house, two sons and a daughter on the way. Sure, he and Lo had their hardships, but so does every couple. At the end of the day, though, they would exchange their sincere "I love you"s and go to sleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces. They were still best friends, but they were both so much happier now that they were more than just friends.


End file.
